projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
FINAL FANTASY 4 (SNES) 3 Stream Archive
Jared discusses Yang's 'death', battles Rubicant and the Evil Wall. Synopsis Jared remembers to hit the record button this time. The party enters the Tower of Babil. Jared has discussed playing Stardew Valley with Commander Holly. Jared thinks about new emotes for his streams. He discusses how hard it is to schedule around other people, and that he just does it when it is convenient for him. Jared answers questions from the chat as he fights Flame Dogs and Flame Men. Cecil's boots look like Mega Man's, and the chat asks Mega Man related questions. Jared discusses Final Fantasy VI game, where who the main character is depends on what the player wants. Jared doesn't like Relm. Jared loves Final Fantasy VI so much that he doesn't want them to touch the game again. Jared complains about the game not making sense. Jared declares that there is no real need to grind in this game. Jared takes a while to remember the boss fight that is coming up. Dr. Kygae and Balnab are fought, and Jared puts on a voice for Dr. Kygae. The party easily wins the fight. Jared removes all of Yang's armor, to make it 'feel nicer' - but then runs into a random encounter! Jared laughs at Cecil's flat 'Oh' when the building is about to explode. Yang punches the party out of the room as it explodes. Jared questions the whole point of that scene. What was Yang trying to do there? Yang is 'super dead forever', and Jared tells the chat to be sad. Each time there is a death in this game, the death lessens its impact. Jared finds that he can't use spells to exit the building, and has to walk out! Jared explains that the Steam version of this game is good, but it needs a mod for the frame rate. Jared is playing this version as it is the one everyone grew up with and is the original version. The party battles a lot of tofu as Jared answers questions from the chat. Horrifying music starts playing, and Jared sings along. Golbez appears once more, chasing them to be caught by the airship apparently. Jared stops his recording. The party buys better weapons and armor. Jared gets annoyed when a kid blocks his exit out of a bedroom. The party fights a lot of skeletons. The party comes across Edge, who fights Rubicant. Edge joins the party after being cured. Jared wonders if people actually like Edge. Jared gives away a tier3 sub. Jared discusses Heidi's stream. Aries is probably there, and was sitting on a sewing machine earlier. Jared is surprised at how tough the Mad Ogres are when dealing with spells. Jared finally gets enough subs for a new emote slot. Jared plays the 'good job' graphic to give to the audience. Jared hates 2 and 13, but doesn't hate this game. Jared dances to a chocobo donation. The king and queen are actually demons, and they fight Edge and the party. Jared demands that Edge kills them, as the party continues to fight them. The king and queen have been turned into demons and request Edge to defeat them. Rubicant appears and asks for a fair fight. Edge gains new magic spells to fight him with. During the fight, Jared explains that Rubicant's weaknesses are shown by the color of his cloak. The fight does not work out well, as several party members are taken out. However, after a long fight, Jared wins. The city guards talk to Edge. Jared is annoyed that he is now stuck with the idiot for the rest of the game. The party falls into a pitfall. An Ironman gets summoned into the fight, but it gets turned into stone! They somehow find another airship. Jared comments that he can't fly over lava! Jared pauses the capture again. The entire last two hours was in that castle! The party goes back to the dwarf king. Jared explores the underground area. They find that Cid is fine. He is super fine after getting involved in an explosion, and goes to remodel the airship. There is yet another airship upgrade scene. Now the airship can fly over lava, and they reach Tomra. Jared buys expensive diamond armor. Suddenly Jared is very poor. Jared enters the Sealed Cave, and discusses the Sylvan Cave after finding it first. A TrapDoor kills Rosa instantly - and then a Mantcore appears! Jared keeps finding TrapDoors that instantly kill the party. Jared explains his hatred towards Kingdom Hearts because of their non-existant plot. Jared comments on the VampLady butts. Jared realizes that he never gave Edge his long sword. A chocobo donation asks if Jared prefers Celeste or Terra. Eventually, the party finds the Dark Crystal. Jared prepares for one of the scariest fights in the game - the EvilWall. It looks terrifying! A lot of people get game overs at this fight, and Jared is preparing for that to not happen. The EvilWall is defeated. Jared saves the game twice to ensure that he doesn't have to fight the wall again. Cecil loses the Dark Crystal after Kain betrays the party once again. They arrive back at the king who tells them to go to Mysidia. The airship gets upgraded again - so they can get another airship, and there is another montage. Cid is dead - but not actually. He is put into a bed. Jared states that this game wasn't made for kids, but a bunch of kids played it. Jared stops the capture footage. Jared goes to get a snack. Jared thinks about the giants area. The party has to float over the lava floor. Jared starts getting the sun shining on his face. Edge becomes confused and stabs himself. Jared solves the rat tail puzzle. Jared goes to a store to buy more equipment. Jared feels like he needs to save the game again before going to the next boss fight. The party fights Asura. Edge dies during the fight. Jared gets ready for the fight against Leviatan. Jared is told too late that he should have saved. Jared needs to heal the party and slow down Leviatan to get the upper hand, and comments that this fight is much easier here. As he walks through a town, multiple people get in the way. Jared ends the stream. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos